


De la Nada al Todo

by LeSirene



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Kwamis Are Gods, Miraculous Holders, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Origins, Original Kwamis, Original Miraculous Ladybug Character(s) - Freeform, Other, kwami's origins, miraculous ladubyg, origenes de los kwamis, supongo que son los origenes de los kwamis, y chat noir y ladybug i guess, y de los miraculous
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSirene/pseuds/LeSirene
Summary: Tikki y Plagg flotaban a través del espacio y el tiempo. En un momento de la era pre-existencial, la Creación y la Destrucción se encontraron, se miraron a los ojos, estiraron las manos y se unieron en un abrazo que hizo implosionar a la Nada y dio lugar a la Existencia.Eones después, la Creación y la Destrucción se encontraron con los humanos. Y pasaron muchas cosas.





	De la Nada al Todo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto iba a ser (quizá todavía lo sea) el capítulo de un fic, pero quedó demasiado largo y decidí compartirlo independientemente, por si llego a cortarlo o acortarlo para el fic.  
> Sin más, los dejo que lean.

En el principio de los tiempos, antes de que el concepto de “tiempo” fuera siquiera una idea, no había nada. Tikki y Plagg flotaban errantes por esa Nada, solos, pero acompañados por una voz que llegaba desde los confines de la Nada y con la que mantenían una conversación inagotable. En un momento sus viajes se cruzaron y Tikki y Plagg se reconocieron: la Creación y la Destrucción se miraron a los ojos, estiraron las manos y se unieron en un abrazo que hizo implosionar a la Nada y dio lugar a la Existencia. 

Varios eones pasaron hasta que Tikki y Plagg volvieron a encontrarse, pero esa vez ninguno estaba solo. La Creación viajaba acompañada de la Voluntad, el Amor y la Generosidad; y la Destrucción estaba escoltada por la Ilusión, la Travesura y la Protección. Seis entidades que habían sido creadas a partir de aquel abrazo cósmico entre las primeras entidades. Tikki y Plagg se miraron con un cariño infinito y volvieron a conversar largamente, pero no se atrevieron a tocarse porque desde aquella vez un mundo había comenzado a construirse: había planetas y estrellas, había tierra y agua, había aire y fuego, y había vida y amor. 

Las entidades comenzaron a viajar juntas a través del Cosmos, recolectando a otras entidades que vagaban solas y siguiendo el llamado de la vida, que había quedado atrapada en un planeta pequeño y lejano: la Tierra. Cuando llegaron allí, se encontraron con unos seres graciosísimos que andaban sobre el suelo terrestre y amaban, reían, jugaban, creaban y destruían. Las entidades comprendieron que toda la Existencia había sido creada con el propósito de que aquella tierra fuera construida, de que aquellas criaturas vivieran. 

El único problema era que las criaturas no podían verlos ni oírlos, pese a que vivieran impulsadas por todo eso que las entidades representaban. De todos modos decidieron quedarse en la Tierra, que era el lugar más bonito que habían visitado, y cuidar de las criaturas indefensas. La Creación apadrinó a uno de los seres más frágiles de todos y la Destrucción se acercó a aquél a quienes sus pares repudiaban. Y pasaron los siglos. 

Y llegaron los humanos. 

La cuestión con los humanos es que eran los más propensos a crear y destruir; creaban muchísimo y destruían muchísimo, y amaban y odiaban por igual. Las entidades estaban desesperadas por establecer contacto con los humanos, que estaban estropeando el equilibrio que había regido en la Tierra desde el comienzo. Comenzaron a buscar al humano más sensible de todos, el que fuera capaz de acercarse al mundo espiritual tanto como para oír sus voces a través del velo de los mundos; así fue como dieron con el Mago. 

El Mago, un individuo con capacidades extraordinarias que había sido apadrinado por la entidad de la Magia, consiguió enlazar a algunas entidades con ciertos objetos a los que llamó “Miraculous”, lo que permitió anclar una parte de la esencia de las entidades al mundo de los humanos. Fue él quien decidió apodar a las entidades con el nombre de “kwamis”, porque eran lo más parecido a un dios que jamás había percibido. 

Siendo capaces de acercarse a los humanos, los kwamis separaron sus caminos y viajaron a aquellos lugares donde la humanidad más los necesitaba, prometiendo volver a reunirse al final de los tiempos. Los únicos kwamis que no se separaron fueron Tikki y Plagg, quienes habían decidido que nunca más dividirían sus caminos. 

Los kwamis no tardaron en descubrir lo impredecibles que podían ser los humanos. 

Tikki y Plagg habían elegido acercarse a un matrimonio que parecía liderar su aldea, el varón y la mujer más fuertes que habían conocido hasta el momento, y les habían otorgado los dones de la Creación y la Destrucción para que con ellos guiaran a su gente hacia un futuro próspero. La idea había dado resultado durante varios años, pero la mujer no estaba de acuerdo con los medios que el varón empleaba para llevar a cabo sus proyectos, ya que por lo general sus triunfos le costaban el bienestar a otras aldeas, y lo había enfrentado. Su discusión creció hasta convertirse en una lucha y, luego, en una batalla. En el combate los dones de la Destrucción le ganaron a los de la Creación y el varón le quitó la vida a la mujer. Tikki y Plagg huyeron esa misma noche, mientras el varón se regodeaba en el poder que le había sido concedido, sin saber que ya se lo habían quitado. 

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que los kwamis encontraran otros humanos en los que pudieran confiar. Eligieron a unas hermanas que habitaban en una tierra muy árida; la menor creaba y la mayor destruía, y juntas liberaron a su pueblo de la opresión de un rey muy cruel. En cuanto el rey fue derrocado y hubo que coronar a una reina, cada hermana se volvió en contra de la otra y el pueblo se dividió en una guerra civil. 

Los siguientes Portadores fueron dos ladrones que eran mejores amigos y robaban a los ricos para darle a los pobres. Finalmente encontraban a unos individuos desinteresados que no buscaban poder ni riquezas, sino ayudar a los necesitados sin obtener nada a cambio. Pero terminaron peleándose por una mujer. 

No pudiendo comprender en dónde estaba su error, Tikki y Plagg buscaron a Ignoo, el kwami de la Sabiduría, que vivía en lo alto de una montaña congelada. Ignoo les aconsejó separarse. “Son los kwamis más poderosos”, dijo, “y el poder suele alterar a los humanos que no saben manejarlo”. Tikki lloró en el hombro de Plagg y Plagg aseguró que no pensaba separarse de Tikki. Volvieron a acercarse a los hombres y volvieron a fallar en repetidas ocaciones. Y volvieron a consultar a Ignoo, que ésta vez les dio una respuesta diferente. 

Tikki y Plagg no eran los únicos que tenían problemas para escoger a los Portadores de los Miraculous; muchos kwamis se habían acercado a Ingoo buscando consejo, preguntando cómo debía ser el Portador ideal. Esos kwamis habían oído rumores sobre un hombre que le otorgaba poderes mágicos a otros, y como sabían que eso no era posible habían acudido a él, creyendo que había desarrollado un sistema para asignar Portadores. Pero si bien Ignoo era sumamente sabio no tenía modo de ser juicioso con los hombres porque no conocía sus sentimientos. 

Wayzz, el kwami de la Protección, era responsable de tales rumores. Habiendo encontrado a _su_ portador ideal, lo había convencido de que su responsabilidad como Protector era asegurarse de que los demás Miraculouos cayeran en las manos adecuadas. La pareja se había embarcado en busca de las pertenencias del Mago que los había ayudado a acercarse a los humanos en un principio, encontraron la caja en donde los Miraculous habían estado guardados antaño y en ella depositaron la conciencia dormida de aquellos kwamis que estaban agotados fallar en encontrar a un humano a la altura de sus poderes. 

Para cuando Tikki y Plagg encontraron a Wayzz, los poderes destructivos de Plagg habían ido estropeando cada pueblo al cual la Creación y la Destrucción habían intentado ayudar. Ocurría que Tikki solía ir a por los humanos más buenos, que si bien tenían intenciones honradas también solían tener caracteres débiles o fáciles de manipular, y Plagg, por su parte, se interesaba por humanos temperamentales a los que les fascinaban sus poderes destructivos. El Protector, que desde que había comenzado a juntar Miraculous había pasado a convertirse en el Gran Guardián, los orientó para que fueran en busca de aquellos humanos con la voluntad más fuerte. 

Acompañó a Tikki y Plagg a un país donde el sol abrasaba la tierra y los hombres corrían descalzos y les asignó a dos humanos que no estaban relacionados pero vivían en la misma aldea: una mujer y un varón de ojos oscuros y piel morena. Cumpliendo con su rol de héroes los Portadores se encontraron y se asociaron para luchar contra un brujo que amenazaba con robarse el sol: era el primer kwami que había fallado estrepitosamente en su tarea y había escogido a un hombre que no tenía ni un poco de luz en su conciencia. La Creación y la Destrucción lograron vencer a la Ilusión, recibieron con los brazos abiertos al kwami malherido y lo llevaron con el Guardián. Y en el medio sus Portadores se enamoraron, se encontraron y se casaron. 

Cada vez que completaban su tarea, Tikki y Plagg volvían al Portador, quien los guiaba para que no volvieran a caer en sus viejos hábitos. Pero de vez en vez, cuando tardaban mucho tiempo en encontrarse con el Guardián de turno porque el anterior había muerto, se veían obligados a intervenir en el mundo de los humanos confiando en que elegirían sabiamente. 

Así fue como llegó el Rey Oscuro. 

Sucedió en un país muy extraño que estaba rodeado de montañas y en el que nevaba casi todos los días del año. Tikki y Plagg habían vagado por la Tierra durante décadas sin poder encontrar al Guardián y Myllo, el kwami de la Travesura, les había dicho que la última vez que habían visto a Wayzz él viajaba hacia aquella región. Pero cuando llegaron al pueblo entre las montañas no percibieron la presencia de Wayzz por ninguna parte; lo único que sintieron fue el terror de sus habitantes. 

El país entre las montañas tenía como monarca al humano más vil que Tikki y Plagg habían visto jamás. Sus súbditos eran almas pobres que ya no tenían voluntad, sueños o esperanza, cascarones vacíos que apenas veían la luz del sol. Tikki buscó a una cortesana que tenía un corazón inmenso y una fuerza que no le cabía en el cuerpo delgadísimo, consumido por la sed de justicia. Plagg se acercó al hijo del mismísimo monarca, convencido de que podía emplear esa furia que el príncipe cargaba en su pecho para convertirlo en un justiciero. 

Escondidos bajo las identidades del _Príncipe Negro_ y la _Cortesana Roja_ , los héroes unieron fuerzas para vencer al monarca y el príncipe tomó el trono que le correspondía por nacimiento. El mal había sido derrotado y era tiempo de que Tikki y Plagg partieran. Pero el dios de la Destrucción había cometido un error al depositar su confianza en ese joven combativo: la furia en su pecho se había vuelto ira y odio, y el Príncipe Negro se transformó en el Rey Oscuro. 

Ignorando las súplicas de la Cortesana Roja, el Rey retomó el mandato de su padre, estableciendo leyes más duras e impuestos más altos. Su vieja compañera se opuso a su gobierno en cuanto descubrió sus planes y comenzó un levantamiento, pero el Rey Oscuro la amenazó con revelar su identidad y ponerle precio a su cabeza si no dejaba de intervenir en las cuestiones del estado. La mañana siguiente a esa conversación, lleno de tristeza y alivio, Plagg descubrió que por primera vez en siglos su camino y el de Tikki se habían separado: la Cortesana Roja había sido vista huyendo por el pasaje de las montañas. Otra vez el pueblo estaba a la merced del rey… pero a diferencia de su padre, el Rey Oscuro contaba con poderes mágicos más allá de su entendimiento. 

La Cortesana Roja y Tikki viajaron sin descanso, buscando al Gran Guardián. Necesitaban reunir un grupo de héroes que pudieran luchar contra el Rey Oscuro, cuyos poderes, al ser utilizados para el mal, habían comenzado a destruir no sólo su país, sino también a toda la región, consumiendo la fuerza vital de la tierra. 

Cuando encontraron al Guardián habían pasado varios años y la Cortesana Roja estaba muy enferma. En su lecho de muerte le rogó a Tikki y a Wayzz que le entregaran el Miraculous a una mujer de la que había oído hablar toda su vida, una heroína que no había necesitado magia para volverse una leyenda. 

Tikki tardó tres meses en encontrar a Hipólita, la reina de las Amazonas. Le habló sobre el Rey Oscuro y la semidiosa no dudó en aceptar los poderes de la Creación, pese a que aseguraba que no los necesitaría si su enemigo era un hombre. Las Amazonas viajaron a las montañas nevadas y le declararon la guerra al Rey. La guerra que se desató fue la más sangrienta que los dioses habían visto hasta entonces, pero finalizó con la victoria de Hipólita y sus mujeres. 

Sin embargo, no puede decirse que fuera la victoria del bien, porque esos años sombríos habían transformado a Plagg. Al ser liberado del domino del Rey Oscuro, el kwami había sido incapaz de mirar a Tikki a los ojos; sólo le había dado un abrazo corto y después se había retirado al interior de su Miraculous. Tikki, que no tenía idea de todas las penas que su compañero había pasado junto al Rey, supuso que se encontraba cansado y lo llevó con el Guardián para que se recuperara. 

Pasaron dos años. Tres años. Diez. Veinte. Cincuenta. Cien. Ya no podía contar. 

El mundo de los hombres estaba en armonía y las ciudades progresaban, pero Plagg no podía verlo porque se negaba a abandonar el Miraculous, y Tikki no podía disfrutarlo porque extrañaba a su mejor amigo. Incapaz de trabajar sola después de tantos años acompañada, Tikki se ofreció a viajar con los kwamis más problemáticos, el Fuego y la Travesura, para mantenerlos a raya. A su lado el tiempo pasaba muy rápido porque iban de aventura en aventura, pero el dolor de haber perdido a Plagg latía fuerte en su pecho. 

Estaban en una península cuando Tikki se extravió. Oxxen y Myllo, que se la habían pasado hablando sobre las maravillas que hacían los hombres que habitaban en el norte del continente, habían desaparecido de un día al otro y ella, absolutamente sola por primera vez desde el principio de la Existencia, se cruzó con Agustina, una joven romana. 

Sin Plagg a su lado, Tikki se había sentido incapaz de transformar a un humano en héroe, pero al conocer a Agustina sintió un llamado, eran todos los héroes y heroínas a los que había guiado por las tormentas, que ahora le devolvían la ayuda indicándole a su nueva Portadora. Junto a Tikki, Agustina combatió a los oficiales del rey Tarquinio el Soberbio. 

Ese fue el principio de la aventura en solitario de Tikki, que bajo el consejo del Gran Guardián recorrió los continentes buscando varones y mujeres decididos como Agustina, benévolos como la Cortesana Roja, fuertes como Hipólita, valientes, honrados, seguros y piadosos como cada Portador digno que había conocido hasta entonces. 

Así fue como llegó hasta Marinette Dupain-Cheng. _Qué jovencita tan encantadora._

La aventura de Plagg, por otra parte, fue más difícil que la de Tikki. 

En su tiempo sirviendo al Rey Oscuro, el kwami había conocido una oscuridad que ni siquiera él, la caracterización de la Destrucción, se había imaginado posible. En su ansia de poder y aniquilamiento, el Rey había invocado los poderes más profundos de su Miraculous, esos que venían desde las entrañas de la Nada de la que Tikki y Plagg habían surgido. Llamar a las fuerzas de la pre-creación era jugar con la suerte. La fuerza de la Nada había intentado tragarse la tierra alrededor del Rey Oscuro, cuyo cuerpo y conciencia habían sido consumidos hasta volverlo una marioneta con ansias devastar el planeta. 

Aunque las Amazonas lo ignoraran, haber recuperado a Plagg de entre las garras de la Nada había salvado a la Existencia de una ruptura irremediable. El kwami, aterrorizado por la maldad que sus poderes habían controlado, no vio otro consuelo que encerrarse en su Miraculous por el resto de la eternidad, esperando que el Guardián evitara que cayera en las manos de otro humano al cual sus poderes pudieran corromper. Echando de menos a Tikki pero sabiendo que al permanecer oculto estaba protegiéndola, Plagg durmió. 

Wayzz lo invocó en el primer año de la Dinastía Song, desesperado porque Tikki necesitaba su ayuda. La actual Portadora del Miraculous de la Creación, Liang Zhen, había caído prisionera del ejército durante la conquista de los reinos que estaban bajo la soberanía Tang, y el gobierno del Imperio Chino planeaba ejecutarla. Los Portadores solían caer durante la batalla, eso era tan lamentable como inevitable, pero ésta vez Tikki misma corría peligro. Notando que habían capturado a una mujer extraordinaria, el emperador había mandado a llamar a un hechicero para que la analizara antes de la ejecución. El hechicero no era otro que un descendiente del Mago que antaño los había ayudado a llegar al mundo humano, pero a diferencia de su antepasado el hechicero quería apropiarse del poder de la Creación y usarlo para sus fines. 

No hizo falta ninguna insistencia. En el acto, Plagg salió en socorro de Tikki, decidido a no permitir que su compañera sufriera el mismo destino que él. No le hizo falta buscar un Portador: el Guardián ya le había señalado a un agricultor que tenía la pasión y audacia necesarias para desafiar al mismísimo Emperador Song Taizu. Para Plagg, Fai Chen era demasiado joven y temperamental, pero en sus ojos (que examinó con mucha atención) no encontró ningún indicio de maldad y eso le dio el coraje suficiente para obsequiarle sus dones destructivos. 

Fai Chen fue uno de los Portadores con el que Plagg más se divirtió. Corrieron por los techos de Kaifeng y resbalaron por sus muros, se infiltraron en el palacio real, burlaron a la seguridad imperial y rescataron a Liang Zhen, y la aventura no terminó ahí. Liang Zhen quería asegurarse de que Song Taizu fuera un emperador bueno para su pueblo y Plagg se lo estaba pasando fenomenal con Fai Chen, quien estaba feliz de dejar su trabajo en las plantaciones para seguir saltando por los techos de la ciudad. Entre los tres convencieron a Tikki para extender la sociedad y ella aceptó. 

El Gato y la Sirena de Kaifeng fueron los primeros Portadores en ser celebrados como héroes abiertamente, con un pueblo que los aclamaba cada vez que se acercaban a ayudarlo. Fueron los primeros superhéroes de China y la defendieron hasta que fueron muy mayores y sus cuerpos mortales ya no podían andar saltando por los tejados. El día en que los Portadores decidieron renunciar a sus Miraculous, Fai Chen le declaró su amor a Liang Zhen, pero ella no pudo correspondérselo. El rechazo de Liang Zhen rompió algo en el interior de Fai Chen, quien huyó en el acto, llevándose a Plagg con él. 

Fai Chen no cayó en el mismo abismo que el Rey Oscuro, pero sí en el de la soledad y sus correspondientes vicios. Más de una vez Plagg tuvo que sentarse a observar cómo su Portador era molido a golpes por unos matones que, de haber estado sobrio, habría vencido en un santiamén. Más de una vez Plagg tuvo que arrastrar a Fai Chen a un baño para que no se vomitara encima. Más de una vez Plagg miró con los ojos anegados al joven lleno de energía que había conocido años atrás y comprobó que, para los humanos, había más de un camino hacia la oscuridad. 

Fai Chen murió solo, en un callejón. El Gato estaba dando un paseo por los techos de la ciudad cuando resbaló y se encontró colgando del borde de un tejado rojo. Sólo sus manos lo separaban de la caída, y pese a que Plagg gritó lo más fuerte pudo para asegurarle que a esa distancia del suelo sus poderes lo harían aterrizar sin problemas, Fai Chen se dejó caer de espaldas. 

Plagg estaba seguro de que la mala fortuna del Rey Oscuro se le había pegado a su Miraculous y cada Portador al que se uniera quedaría maldito, manchado por la oscuridad. 

Sin fuerzas para viajar hasta donde el Guardián vivía, Plagg se escondió en un bosque, en el interior de un tronco seco, y prometió no salir de allí nunca más; ésta vez enserio. Se acurrucó alrededor del Miraculous en forma de anillo y durmió. 

Trixx, kwami de la Ilusión, lo encontró mientras paseaba con su Portador, un hombre con ansias de viajar por todo el planeta. Le ofrecieron llevarlo con el Guardián de camino a Europa, pero Plagg se negó. No podía arriesgarse a contagiarle su oscuridad al Portador de Trixx, que lo miraba con una sonrisa llena de luz. 

Un año más tarde, Plagg se despertó siendo sacudido con mucha fuerza. Eran Wayzz y el nuevo Guardián, un tipo inmenso con una barba lo suficientemente poblada para que Wayzz se escondiera en su interior. El Guardián había traído consigo la caja de los Miraculous y fue sólo por eso que Plagg aceptó a viajar con él, siempre y cuando no le diera el anillo a ningún humano. 

El Guardián era un nómada que andaba buscando y recolectando a los kwamis de los que hacía muchos años no se tenían noticias. Ya se había demostrado lo peligroso que era que los kwamis menos criteriosos vagaran por el mundo sin dirección, porque solían elegir a los humanos equivocados. Hacía ocho meses que Myllo y Oxxen luchaban contra un Portador que se había dejado llevar por sus deseos de venganza y asolaba un pueblo al otro lado del océano. 

Además, Wayzz había estado conversando con Ignoo y habían llegado a la conclusión de que el mundo de los humanos ya no necesitaba un montón de kwamis justicieros que corrieran por la Tierra en busca de problemas, ya fuera para solucionarlos o empeorarlos. A lo largo de los siglos los hombres habían ido construyendo reinos e imperios muy estables que estaban regidos por leyes y reglas eficientes. Ya no había tanto caos… Por primera vez había orden en el mundo de los humanos y los kwamis debían amoldarse a ese orden. 

Ese Guardián barbudo recolectó casi todos los kwamis y los administró cuidadosamente. Los enviaba de a uno allí donde los hombres necesitaban el auxilio de una fuerza mayor, y una vez que el conflicto era resuelto iba él mismo a buscar el Miraculous. Su sistema fue mucho más efectivo, sobre todo porque así se evitó la creación de nuevos supervillanos y el extravío de los kwamis y Miraculous que quedaban a su suerte una vez que sus Portadores cumplían su tarea heroica. 

A Tikki le costó muchísimos años convencer a Plagg para que saliera de su letargo y volviera a viajar a su lado. Poco a poco, el kwami de la Destrucción fue cediendo ante las palabras dulces de la Creación, que le ofrecía un mundo nuevo y lleno de luz. Plagg volvió al lado de Tikki durante el gobierno de un rey loco y la siguió de cerca en sus aventuras, pero no volvería a acceder a tener un Portador hasta que conociera al joven Dumas. 

Tikki estaba siguiendo a la hija de un posadero con debilidad por los enfermos; tenía que asegurarse de que la joven tuviera material para volverse una heroína que protegiera a los desamparados durante la revolución que acechaba Francia. Ella y Plagg estaban ocultos detrás de unas botellas cuando el joven Dumas entró en el bar de la posada. Era alto y vestía uniforme militar; era la primera vez que Plagg veía a un hombre de piel morena y con uniforme que se movía entre hombres blancos uniformados sin andar pidiendo disculpas. Instantáneamente sintió el llamado de Fai Chen, que le señalaba al hombre con un dedo pálido y tembloroso. Casi pudo oír su voz deseándole buena suerte. 

Plagg se disculpó con Tikki. Jamás se había imaginado que llegaría el momento en que se alejaría de ella voluntariamente, pero debían despedirse porque había encontrado a su nuevo compañero. Tikki miró al joven Dumas largamente y después le ofreció a Plagg una sonrisa sincera. Un hombre como ese era lo que Plagg necesitaba para volver a confiar en él mismo y en sus poderes, un hombre a cuya voluntad de hierro no podría corromper ni toda la oscuridad de la Nada. Tikki le aseguró a Plagg que sus caminos volverían a cruzarse y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

Ser el Gato de Kaifeng había sido muy divertido, pero volverse el _Croc Général_ y liderar a las tropas en la Guerra de la Vendée, buscando la libertad del pueblo francés, _eso_ era ser un héroe. Junto al joven Dumas, Plagg conoció a los hombres más fuertes y nobles de aquellos tiempos y participó en la creación del trío más célebre que había protegido París. Como si Tikki lo hubiera profetizado, sus caminos habían vuelto a cruzarse: el joven Dumas regresó a la posada para buscar a la hija del dueño y pedir su mano en matrimonio, ignorante del hecho de que ella, bajo el nombre de _La Révolutionnaire_ , también luchaba por su pueblo. 

Plagg descubrió que, si se mantenía cerca de Tikki, sus Portadores no adquirían ninguna tendencia oscura o destructiva. Se lo explicó al nuevo Guardián con mucha insistencia y también se lo dijo a Wayzz, para que ningún sucesor los separara ni por error. La Destrucción tenía que ir acompañada de la Creación para que la Nada no tuviera modo de llegar al mundo de los hombres. 

Poco a poco, héroe tras héroe, Plagg fue olvidándose del Rey Oscuro y comenzó a divertirse como lo había hecho en los primeros años del Gato de Kaifeng. 

Así fue como llegó hasta Adrien Agreste. _Qué dolor de cabeza._

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora que leyeron todo quiero preguntarles si les parece demasiado largo y cargado de información como para usarlo de SEGUNDO capítulo en un fic que va a tener bastantes capítulos e información.  
> No sé que hacer con mi vida.  
> ¿Quién me mandó a escribir fanfics cuando tengo que estudiar?


End file.
